


Waltzing Ukoku

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumyou teaches Ukoku how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing Ukoku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whymzycal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whymzycal/gifts).



"You're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be? Don't tell me you don't know how."

"More important is, where did you learn? I don't remember Ballroom Dancing as part of the curriculum at Zenouji."

"Not everything worth learning happens behind temple walls," Koumyou remarked.

"More like nothing," Ukoku snorted.

Koumyou brushed aside his reply. "Well, Ukoku?"

"I'm leading," he sputtered.

Koumyou chuckled, his laughter melodic in the still evening air, the merriment evident in the glint of his eyes.

"You don't even know the steps. I should lead, in order to teach you."

He turned his back to Ukoku, his heavy braid swaying gently with the movement. It was a much better style than the ponytail Koumyou had favored when they'd first met, Ukoku decided.

He watched Koumyou roll his sutra off his shoulders and unfasten his breast plate. He placed them on the smooth, flat top of an ancient tree's stump. Next, he shrugged out of his robes and rolled the rough cotton weave to his waist. He turned back round, slipping his sandals off, then bent to remove his _tabi_. Straightening, he held out his left hand.

"Humor me."

Ukoku was much more interested in the possibilities of some _horizontal_ dancing with Koumyou over any vertical variety, but being agreeable did have its advantages. Especially if he could parlay it to his favor afterward, to include something wickedly filthy--something involving chocolate syrup and whipped cream. With that thought spurring him on, Ukoku kicked off his sandals, then scrambled to remove his sutra, breast plate and socks, all in short order. He deposited them on the tree stump too, and then held up his right hand even with Koumyou's.

Koumyou closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and stood motionless, a bemused smile on his lips, his head slightly cocked, as if he were listening to distant strains of music. Ukoku waited expectantly, feeling more than a little foolish.

Koumyou entwined the fingers of their hands and held them aloft at shoulder level, then placed his left hand lightly at Ukoku's waist. Automatically, his fingers dug into Koumyou's elbow.

"Very good, Ukoku," Koumyou said encouragingly, "but the touch should be lighter."

"Can we just let's get on with it?"

"You need the proper technique," Koumyou admonished. He stood in place, immobile.

Ukoku relented finally, loosening his grip. Koumyou had a knack for bringing out the petulant schoolboy in him.

Their moves were stilted as Koumyou took him through the steps, literally holding him at arm's length. They slowly made their way around the moonlit clearing, Koumyou effortlessly stepping and turning them both in graceful spins, Ukoku doing his best to match his pacing. By the third loop around, he was losing his patience.

"This is boring," he muttered. He was feeling agitated, holding hands with Koumyou wasn't the evening he'd planned.

"It's just like learning _kata_, Ukoku, once you have the basic steps, then you're prepared for anything."

With that, Koumyou's hand slid around to the small of his back and he pulled Ukoku to him, their hips snapping together. The act barely registered before Koumyou began to move. Ukoku stumbled against him, nearly bowling them both over, but Koumyou was able to keep them upright.

"Gods, Koumyou!"

The older sanzo merely laughed, the shudders of his body translating to Ukoku's. Of course, he'd be _enjoying_ this.

"Are you ready?" Koumyou murmured, his breath ghosting over Ukoku's cheek. Now he could feel the full press of their bodies. It was arousing. He nodded his head.

Koumyou took up again and, after a couple of missteps, Ukoku was able to keep apace. Soon they were gliding around the glade as one, keeping time, Ukoku could only hazard, to an inaudible song in Koumyou's mind.

It was transcendent, far more spiritual than years of training; far more arousing too.

Koumyou ended with a dip, bending Ukoku backwards over his arm, their chests touching. A smirk ghosted over Ukoku's lips. Apparently he wasn't the only one getting a rise.

"You're a dirty priest, Koumyou Sanzo-_houshi_," he leveled.

"Mm? Quite probably," Koumyou mused. "Dancing certainly works up a sweat," he added, bringing them both up to a standing position. He didn't let go, however. Ukoku could feel the press of Koumyou's sex against his.

"Oh, quite definitely." He tilted his head slightly and then boldly pressed their lips together. For a moment, Koumyou resisted. Ukoku brought his hand up to cup the back of Koumyou's head, trapping him. His tongue pressed more urgently against closed lips until Koumyou gave in. He pulled away all too soon.

"I think we should take this somewhere more private."

A genuine smile materialized on Ukoku's face. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * * * *

Later, after a shared shower to wash off the remnants of whipped cream and chocolate, Ukoku reclined next to Koumyou on his futon, watching him re-braid his damp hair.

"So, are you going to teach him, too?" he asked.

"Teach who what?" Koumyou paused mid-plait, a furrow creasing his brow.

"Teach your little disciple how to dance," Ukoku intoned, stretching out on his back. He pillowed his head on his hands.

After a short silence Koumyou lay down next to him, propping his head on his hand, his long braid falling to the mattress between them.

"I can only teach Kouryuu the steps, Ukoku," he replied. "The dance is one he'll have to learn on his own."


End file.
